


I'll Stay With You

by ladydirewolf1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fix-It, GOT 8x04 fix it, got writers don't know how to write so I fixed the episode for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydirewolf1/pseuds/ladydirewolf1
Summary: A little Game of Thrones 8x04 fix-it fic, because we all know that Jaime would not leave the woman he loves so easily.





	I'll Stay With You

            Jaime turned sharply away from Brienne, stuck his toe into the stirrup, and grabbed his reins. Just as he began to press up off the ground, he felt the saddle start to slide towards him, and before Jaime could do anything but yelp in surprise, the whole thing came crashing down. Fuming, Jaime pushed the saddle to the side and inspected the girth—it had been unbuckled on the other side. He looked up, and his eyes met Brienne’s. “Are you serious?” Jaime snapped. “Were you trying to cripple me?”

            Brienne’s sky blue eyes were rimmed with red, and a stray tear rolled down her cheek. “Get up,” she whispered, her voice hoarse. She swallowed, then stuck out a hand. He glared at it, then back at the pile that had been his saddle, before allowing her to pull him to his feet. Jaime expected her to let go, to push him away or perhaps even slap him—Gods knew he deserved it—but Brienne simply stepped towards him. She raised his hand to her lips, and he watched them brush over his fingers.

            “Brienne…”

            She shushed him with a kiss, her hands smoothing over his chest, her lips pressing hungrily into his. Without even thinking, Jaime’s arms encircled her waist, and he drew her closer. Heat seemed to radiate from the points where their bodies touched, and Jaime leaned into it, just for a moment, before reality tugged at his mind and forced his mouth away from hers. Both of their hands remained, though, and their foreheads met as their breaths floated up into the winter air.

            “You are not a hateful man, Jaime Lannister,” Brienne murmured against his mouth. Her hands slid upwards, gliding over his chest until they clutched at his jaw, thumbs smoothing gently over his cheeks. “Not anymore.”

            Jaime sighed against her lips, and he leaned into her warm touch despite the pain it brought him. “How can you think that?” His gaze lifted from her mouth to her eyes. She was crying, silently, and Jaime felt his stomach flip at the sight of her pain. Even while she wept, her eyes were still clear and steadfast, simply gazing back with a look he had never seen given to him before. Yes, he had seen his sister’s love and passion, but never her kindness. Never that.

            “Because I saw you _change_. And I forgive you for all your mistakes, if you show me that you will set them right. Show me, Jaime.” Brienne pressed her lips against his, and he tasted her salt and pain and…and her love. She loved him, mad as it probably sounded to anyone but themselves. And as he pressed back into her mouth, Jaime realized that he loved her too. He loved this knight that all the other men mocked. The lady that the other women tittered at behind their hands and pretty words. He loved the woman who had fought him at his best, who wrapped her arms around him in the steaming baths of Harrenhal at his worst. The woman who kept her oaths, despite every challenge set against her. Who fought beside him, screaming into the flames, as they defended the side of the living. Brienne of Tarth, the woman who no one else saw, but who saw something good in him.

            Jaime’s hand found her own cheek, and he held her like he’d never planned to let go. “I’ll stay, Brienne,” Jaime whispered against her lips, into her breath. “I’ll stay with you.”

 

            She led him back to their bed, urged him on top of her, and wrapped her thighs around him as he entered her slowly, more gently than he had before. Their first night together was of drunken passion—their second of curious need for each other’s new touch. This night, with winter still and peaceful around them, and with coals glowing red in the hearth, was to be of answers. He groaned as Brienne’s fingers dug into his backside and her lips sucked at the side of his throat. She urged him closer, deeper, and as her little gasps for air turned into a song of pleasure, his lips brushed against her ear.

            “I love you,” Jaime whispered, thrusting inside her.

            Brienne’s lips traced upwards, past his jaw, past the corner of his mouth, until they met his lips. “Don’t ever leave me,” she answered with a soft kiss. “I cannot watch the man I love leave me again.”

            “I know,” Jaime murmured, answering her mouth with every flame that licked inside him. “I won’t.”  

           


End file.
